Quis Somnuim Addo
by S.K. Jameson
Summary: What happened in my alternate universe right after either Threads, or better yet Moebius.....
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my second fanfic that I've written for SG-1... Namely Carter and O'Neill, but the first one didn't turn out quite right…..the characters weren't quite right… This one just came to me… while I was about two seconds from being sound asleep…. So my fellow _Gateworld J/S Shippers_, as well as _Samandans_…. This is for you !!!!!

Please don't burn me on it… oh and yes, I own nothing… well except for the idea of what I did… but yeah, if I owned Jack or Sam that means that I would have at least met Rick or Amanda… and yuppers, pretty sure that's a no on that…. Anyways, enjoy….. Luv, -Sarah-

Quis Somnium Addo (_What Dreams Bring)_

She crept quietly across the floor, each step trying desperately to be more quiet than the one before it. He was sleeping, she was sure of that. So was everyone else in the cabin. She had patiently waited, almost falling asleep a time or two herself while arguing with herself in her head about whether or not this was really a great idea. Had she known that she was going to be creeping across the floor of the cabin, she would never have agreed to take the other spare bedroom. She was just happy that Teal'c now got some form of sleep. Otherwise she _never_ would have been able to sneak past him.

They had spent the day fishing. Jack had caught the only fish. It had struck her as weird because the tape _said_ that there were no fish in the pond. The weather had been so beautiful, it really had been a perfect day.

He lay on his back, one hand on his stomach, the other resting beneath his head, covers half doing their job. She smiled as she noticed how the moonlight caught his silver hair, making it almost seem as if it had a slight glow to it. He had aged wonderfully over the years, looking better with each year that passed.

She tiptoed over the clothes that were laying about, obviously the case and a half of beer they had all finished off earlier may have contributed in some way to the manner at which they were strewn about the floor. Funny thing was, no one had seemed drunk when they had gone to bed.

Before she could turn back, she was standing next to the bed, admiring how peaceful he was sleeping. It was as he had a premonition that she was going to do what she had planned, as he was sleeping on one side of the bed, leaving just enough room for her to comfortably fit next to him. She lifted the covers just enough to creep under, and slipped one leg under, letting her weight shift from the foot on the floor to the bed.

He stirred slightly as she slipped underneath the covers completely, laying them gently back over herself as she shifted closer to him. Her head fell softly on the pillow that was next to his, as she moved her hand right to the middle of his chest and stayed to rest there. Feeling more comfortable than she had in years, she closed her eyes, and let a sigh of relief that she had pulled her plan off escape her lips.

"You lose your way to the spare room?" Jack whispered in a voice so softly she wasn't sure if she had just dreamt it, but her eyes popped open none the less. She found he had turned his head so that he could look her directly in the eyes, in addition to resting his hand on top of hers.

"I, I t-thought you were sleeping." She cringed at how big of a loophole she had just left with her answer.

He chuckled slightly, and kissed her forehead, "Sam, what are you doing?"

She hesitated for more than a second, looking everywhere else in the room but where her eyes should have been focused. "I resigned."

He lifted his head slightly at her words, the words that never in a million years did he expect to hear come from her lips, "You, _what_?"

"From SG-1," She hesitated for only a split second before saying his name. "Jack. I'm no longer under your command."

He stared at her in the moonlight for a second, noticing how it lit up her blonde hair to where it looked almost as if it were glowing, then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips. He couldn't help but notice how she almost seemed to take a deep breath right as he did.

And then unexpectedly, she kissed back. Not just the gentle kiss that he had just given her, but one derived completely of passion. Before he knew it, each had a hand on the other's neck, trying to pull the other closer, even more than humanly possible. And then just as it had started, it was done, only when they pulled back, he could see the her eyes glistening with the thought of what had just happened.

She was the first to lay her head back onto the pillow, her eyes leaving his not for one second. He took a second, then followed her gesture, placing one more soft kiss onto her forehead. Their eyes unknowingly closed at the same time, and just before she drifted off to sleep, they both said the words they were longing to hear.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I know." He paused, only for a second, while he moved his hand to make sure that he'd wake up holding her. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Okay for all of my GW friends, this is for you… I apologize I wanted to get the next chapter out… just so that you knew that I wanted to give you more from the reviews that I got….

For those who understand… the clones made me write this…. While having cocktails… again their fault…

Oh and as always I own nothing…. and sorry it's so short

Chapter 2

Daylight replaced the moonlight that had streamed in through the window, and when he opened his eyes, he found that the dream he had dreamt the night before was still sleeping quietly next to him. He smiled geekily at the realization that it had been no dream, but a very firm reality. He moved his hand to trace the bare arm that was wound around him, regretting doing so as he felt her stir.

Her eyes fluttered open, and he stole the opportunity to place one last kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," She muttered sleepily. He searched her face for any sign of regret for what had happened, some sign that this was too good to be true, but he found none.

"Morning," Was the only word he could find. They had known for years that they were meant to be together, just never were able to act upon their true desires. The military and their love of their careers had made sure of that. But with all of the impending threats to earth, she had done the absolute unthinkable-- she had given it all up.

He found his words, "You're still here."

"I meant it." There was no hesitation, no worry, none of the things that he had seen that day in his backyard when he had been cooking out with Carrie. He didn't have to ask to what she referred, it was evident in her voice.

"Which part? The resigning?"

"Jack."

He was so smart, but she loved how sometimes he just played dumb, just to make people say it out loud, "_Ah_, that part."

She smiled, in a way that he had never seen her smile before. It was a smile that he just didn't know what to do with, completely out of character for Samantha, or Sam, or Carter, or whatever he had been calling her for the past eight years….

He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know what to do. In the past years, in all of his cockiness, in everything that he had given to the program, he didn't know _exactly_ what to do at this very moment in time. So he kissed her again.

"Jack," She breathed heavily. "We do need to talk about this. About everything."

"Right now?"

"Right now."


End file.
